onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is a metaphysical and supernatural force featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Use of Magic Use of Magic is the ability to harness magic to cast spells; however, the use of dark magic has corrupting effects on the user. Powerful magical practitioners like Cora, Regina and Rumplestiltskin become corrupted by their powers and in turn, their magic turned tainted as well. Not all magical practitioners are corrupted, however, such as fairies, but they are exceptions because they cannot use magic in negative ways, instead of choosing to not do so. Magic can be used to override the usual laws of nature, physics, and reality, but it always comes with a price. It is inherently neutral and cannot itself be split into Good or Evil, but can be used for either purpose. Since magic use is powered by emotion, the strength of the spell depends on the feelings of the caster focused into the output of magic. Negative emotions are generally used to power spells while positive emotions are used to maintain control of spells. However magic can be split into Light and Dark, forms of magic that are powered by positive or negative emotions, thus a manifestation of the wielder's will. However positive emotions do not equal goodness as a mage's attempt to protect one's loved one can result in a person's death. Laws of Magic The Laws of Magic define the limits of magical abilities. There are three restrictions even the most powerful magic is said to be unable to break: bring back the dead, force someone to fall in love and change the past. However, these laws can and have been broken and changed by powerful spells. One of them is the combined power of three genies who have themselves overridden fate. This spell even makes the caster immune to the price of magic. Another case of law-breaking magic is the Time Travel Spell that was, in one case, enacted by gathering symbols of wisdom, courage, love and innocence. Dr. Frankenstein attempted to use science to override the laws of magic and bring back his brother with a heart that had been strengthened against lightning surges by magic. Unfortunately, the end result was a violent, amnesiac shell of the former person Gerhardt had been. In one instance of a proper resurrection, Maleficent is revived after combining the blood of those who greatly wronged her with her ashes. In this case however, Maleficent was undead, allowing for a restoration to human form that did not break the laws. However, Maleficent later explains that she would turn back to ashes if she left Storybrooke, since there was no magic beyond the town border. Another exception to the laws is that the Dark One is able to be resurrected from the vault if they kill themselves with the dagger. However, the price of this magic is another's life. Also, the blood of a person that has died and come back to life can be used in conjunction with a portal to the underworld to summon one or more dead people from the underworld. However, their stay would only be temporary, unless a living soul takes their place thanks to the Mark of Charon. Price of Magic The Price of Magic is the inevitable expense for using or casting magic. Often stated as a warning that "magic always comes with a price", but sometimes, the price is not foreseeable. Rumplestiltskin's curse has the heaviest penalty for gaining his Dark One powers. While the magic allows him to accumulate masses of power, it not only binds his loyalty to a dagger, but also corrupts and injures him both physically and emotionally. Other prices include the Evil Queen's sacrifice of her father's life to unleash the Dark Curse upon the Enchanted Forest. In doing so, she creates a void in her soul that can never be filled. At another time, Regina's attempt to outsmart and get rid of Emma by putting her under a Sleeping Curse backfires, as Mr. Gold predicted, when Henry is afflicted with the curse instead. Even Mr. Gold himself, who knows all too well there's always a price to pay, brought magic to Storybrooke, which returned his powers, but the cost forces a barrier around town to form, preventing him from leaving to find his son with his Enchanted Forest memories intact. Whenever someone doesn't pay the price of healing someone on the brink of death with magic, the formerly afflicted person may be hunted down by Furies, who are sent to take them to the Underworld. For example: when Emma, as the Dark One, saved Robin Hood's life as a favor to Regina, the price of saving Robin's life is for someone to die and it was Regina who was supposed to pay the price. Physical Description Magic itself often manifests as a puff of smoke or sparkling dust, which can vary in colors, depending on the practitioner. Purple seems to be the most common color for the smoke manifestation of magic in general. The color varies according to the wielder and/or the form of magic: for instance, most of the time a person sticks to one color no matter their location (although there are certain instances where, due to unknown reason, their magic color is different). Furthermore, the Dark Curse manifests as a very large black cloudy storm in shades of purple and green. Magic Colors by User Types of Magic *Belief *Blood Magic *Fairy Magic *Foresight *Genie Magic *Ice Magic *Persuasion *Potioncraft *Rock Troll Memory Magic *True Love *Witchcraft Magical Abilities *Shapeshifting *World-crossing Known Practitioners *Belief **Emma Swan **Henry Mills **Malcolm/Peter Pan **Rumplestiltskin *Blood Magic **Evil Queen/Regina Mills **Rumplestiltskin *Fairy Magic **Belle/Belle **Blue Fairy/Mother Superior **Emma Swan **Fairy Godmother † **Henry Mills **Nova **Peter Pan † **Robin Hood **Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold **Silvermist **Snow White **Tinker Bell *Foresight **Merlin † **Rumplestiltskin **Seer † *Genie Magic **Cyrus (formerly) **The Genie of Agrabah (formerly) **Jafar **Rafi (formerly) **Taj (formerly) **Will Scarlet (formerly) *Ice Magic **Elsa **Ingrid † *Persuasion **Cruella De Vil † *Potioncraft **Belle **Cora † **Evil Queen/Regina Mills **Fendrake the Healer † **Jafar **Emma Swan **King Arthur **Maleficent **Merlin **Mother Superior **Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold **Sisters of Saint Meissa **Zelena *Rock Troll Memory Magic **Grand Pabbie **Ingrid † *True Love **Belle **Emma Swan **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Prince Charming **Prince Phillip **Red Queen **Regina Mills **Will Scarlet *Witchcraft **Amara † **The Apprentice **Belle **Blind Witch † **Cora † **The Dragon † **Emma Swan **Evil Queen/Regina Mills **Fendrake the Healer † **Glinda **Hook † **Ingrid † **Jafar **Ursula **Maleficent **Merlin † **Peter Pan † **Poseidon **Red Queen **Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold **Snow White **Trish † **Witch **Witch of the East **Witch of the North **Zelena **Zoso † Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *When Cyrus uses a Locator Spell, to activate the enchantment, he uses the spell locus mirabilis, Latin for "wonderful place".https://translate.google.com/?hl=no#la/en/locus%20mirabilis *To light up the Jabberwocky's prison, Jafar casts a spell, fiat lux, which is Latin for "let there be light".https://translate.google.com/?hl=no#la/en/fiat%20lux *When Jafar uses Lizard's eyes to view the last person her eyes saw after death, he casts a spell: De visu intueri. Visione revelare, which is Latin for "Look out of sight. Reveal vision."https://translate.google.com/?hl=en#la/en/intueri https://translate.google.com/?hl=en#la/en/De%20visu https://translate.google.com/?hl=en#la/en/revelare%20visione *The incantations Jafar uses to take control over the Genie Lamps are: **''Incipio.Tres genies in utres. Ego te coniungere. Da mihi virtutem!'' Which is Latin for "Begin. Three genies in bottles. Give me power!"https://translate.google.com/?#la/en/Incipio https://translate.google.com/?#la/en/tres https://translate.google.com/?#la/en/in https://translate.google.com/?#la/en/utres https://translate.google.com/?#la/en/Da%20mihi https://translate.google.com/?#la/en/virtutem that there is no word for "genie" in Latin, so this word is plain English. **When that doesn't work, he tries Magicae res tres. Vult totam! Which means "Three magic things. He wants all!"https://translate.google.com/?#la/en/Magicae https://translate.google.com/?#la/en/res%20tres https://translate.google.com/?#la/en/Vult%20totam Unfortunately, that doesn't work either. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to visual effects supervisor Andrew Orloff, magic on Once Upon a Time is an elemental force that can be harnessed. This is the reason why magic involves smoke, fire, dirt, wind and water. For example, when Cora pulls Regina off the horse in "We Are Both", she doesn't telekinetically lift Regina off the horse, but instead makes the trees reach out with their branches. Another example is when the Evil Queen throws a fireball in "The Thing You Love Most", she actually pulls the fire out of the fireplace and shapes it in her hand.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic - Page 128. London: Titan Books, October 2013 **However, as seen in episodes like "The Outsider", "Welcome to Storybrooke", "Lost Girl" and "Ariel", it is also possible to conjure fire out of thin air. Traditional telekinesis has also been featured in several episodes of the show, like "The Thing You Love Most", "The Crocodile" and "Lost Girl". Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Magic appears in Henry's storybook in "The New Neverland",File:310DarkCurseStorybook.png "Snow Drifts"File:321AttackOnTheTrollBridge.png and "The Snow Queen".File:407EvilQueenStorybook.png References ---- ru:Магия Category:Magic